Jeremy (SS)
Jeremy, stereotyped as The Cool, Laid-back Nice Guy, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. He was a camper in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was placed on the Psycho Squirrels team. He returned as a castmate for Total Drama Action: Second Season and was on the Flaming Directors. He is 14, has black, Trent-like hair and hairdo, green eyes, and is an all-around nice, likeable guy. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Jeremy was the very first camper to step off the boat, and surprisde Chris with his enthusiasm to start the contest. He was placed on the Psycho Squirrels team. The 1,000-foot Climb Jeremy faced off against Nicole in the 8th round, in which he made it and Nicole failed. This brought the score to a tie of five to five, and the Squirrels eventually won the challenge. Don't Touch the Food Jeremy managed to make it all the way to the final five in the challenge, alongside Peter and John for the Squirrels and against Daniel and Matthew for the Bears. At 4:10 P.M. on the third day, he caved in and ate some tuna. After the Squirrels lost, he received the penultimate marshmallow before the bottom two, which was James and Mary. Dodgebrawl 2 Jeremy participated in the first two rounds of the game, in which he performed fairly adequately. After that, he didn't play again, and the Squirrels eventually lost the challenge. At the Bonfire that night, Jeremy received the 7th marshmallow. The Show Mustn't Go On When Peter openly shot down Jessica's random and crazy idea, Jeremy was the one who contradicted him and asked him to come up with a better idea. When Peter tried two consecutive ideas that Jeremy called out as too similar to James Bond and Indiana Jones, Peter gave up and agreed to go with Jessica's idea. When Josh auditioned for the role of the Knight, Jeremy was the first to nominate him as the Knight, which he eventually was. Afterwards, Jeremy volunteered himself to be a Lizard Warrior. The skit was a flop and the Squirrels were sent to the Bonfire once again, where Jeremy was the 6th to receive a marshmallow. The Island of The Dead Jeremy didn't appear until towards the end, when he was the last Zombie to attack before the second chance. He ambushed Daniel, Matthew, Violet, and Samantha and managed to tag out Samantha before Daniel shot them both down. Jeremy reappeared with the other 11 at the end, but didn't catch anyone else. He would've had Invincibility, but his team won the challenge thanks to John. Not Quite Famous 2 Jeremy was one of the three judges for the Squirrels' auditions, alongside Mark and Mary. After everyone else auditioned, he offered to audition himself with beat-boxing, only for Chris to pop up and say that they couldn't use talents from last season. Thus, Jeremy sat out. When Peter was singled out as the culprit behind Ruth's fall during her act, he attempted to turn to Mark and Jeremy for support, but found none and was chased off into the woods by 9 other campers (none of whom was Jeremy). The Squirrels, however, eventually won the challenge, once again thanks to John. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Jeremy did not participate in the challenge at all, and thus was not a target for elimination at all. At the Bonfire that night after the Squirrels lost, Jeremy was the 4th to receive a marshmallow. The Sucky Outdoors 2 When the Squirrels arrived at their campsite, Mark and Jeremy worked to pitch the tent, which was enough to keep the whole team sheltered from the storm that hit them later and allowed them all to have a decent sleep. They easily won the challenge and made it back before the Bears did. Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt Jeremy was one of the members of the Squirrels' only three-member group, alongside Tim and Madison. Their goal was to catch a live Black Widow, worth 200 points. He and Tim volunteered to do the dirty work of finding and catching one, as Madison was severely afraid of spiders. They eventually managed to do it, using a glass jar to trap the insect. Despite their success, the Squirrels went on to lose the challenge. At the Bonfire, Jeremy was the 4th to receive a marshmallow. Phobia Factor 2 Jeremy revealed that his greatest fear is Chef's food. Thus, when he was the first one called up to perform his challenge, he had to eat something Chef cooked: A bun-like thing with a side of sand and hot sauce, and a mix of blended celery to drink. He managed to finish it all, but threw up later. Thus, he scored the first point in the challenge. After the Squirrels lost, he was the first to receive a marshmallow. Return to Boney Island When the grou split up, Jeremy was paired up with Isaiah. The attack on them was never actually shown, but three zombies ambushed them at once. One was shot down, one knocked Isaiah down and was shot by Jeremy, and the third grabbed Jeremy from behind while he shot the second and dragged him off, thus making him the fourth camper eliminated from the challenge. The Squirrels eventually won the challenge courtesy of Josh. No Pain, No Game 2 When Luke, Isaiah, and Matthew first entered the former Squirrels' cabin (now the boys' cabin), they found that Peter had already gotten back to work, and had hung Jeremy from one of the ceiling beams by his underwear. Jeremy was the fourth and final camper eliminated in round two, and the seventh camper eliminated overall. The challenge that eliminated him was never specified, and at the Bonfire, he received the 9th marshmallow. Total Treasure Island In the beginning of the challenge, Jeremy was one of the five members of Matthew's newly-formed alliance, and approached Mark about it alongside Rachael, Violet, and Matthew himself. They all agreed that, should any one of them find the chest, Invincibility would be shared among all five of them. They eventually found it after a half hour of searching in the old Boathouse, only for Peter to rush Violet and take the chest from her. They eventually got it back after Isaiah dropped it, but were confronted by Tim, Luke, Mary, and Jennifer. The five of them threw the chest back and forth between themselves to keep it out of reach of the others before taking off with it. When Jennifer finally caught up to Mark and tried to take it from him, it flew from both their hands and flew off the edge of the 1,000-foot cliff. It was Jeremy who quickly leapt off the edge after it, diving into the water and retrieving the chest. He swam to shore with the chest and ran back towards camp, only for John to swing down on a vine and snatch it from him. Eventually, when Isaiah leapt out of a bush and attempted to cut off John's path (only to miss by a mile), John was distracted enough to run into a tree and drop the chest, where Matthew came upon it and took it. However, Peter managed to take it from Matthew after a swift punch and won Invincibility. That night, at the Bonfire, Jeremy received the second-to-last marshmallow before the bottom two - Matthew and John - was reached, in which John was sent home for the second time. Hide and Be Sneaky 2 Jeremy was the second camper to be caught by Chef. After Luke was found and eliminated, Chef came upon Jeremy's hiding spot: On a rock ledge 10 feet from the top of the 1,000-foot cliff. Chef followed a trail and pretended not to notice Jeremy, aiming straight downwards in a split second. Jeremy quickly leapt off the ledge and into the water below, crawling out onto the beach. However, Chef had somehow mysteriously made it down to the beach before him, and blasted him. Jeremy was more shocked than upset, and asked Chef how he did that, to which Chef simply shrugged. That night, Jeremy received the 7th marshmallow, and was the last member of the alliance to receive one. Smackout! Jeremy was the last to run the obstacle course in the challenge. He almost made it through the Paintball Dodge before Chef hit him in the groin, which instantly knocked him off the platform. For the second time in a row, Jeremy received the 7th marshmallow at the Bonfire. Meanwhile, the first alliance member - Rachael - was eliminated. Search and Do Not Destroy 2 Jeremy's key was in the middle of a flaming hoop, which he had managed to retrieve rather easily. His reward was a bag of building blocks. Though there was no dramatic bottom two this time, Jeremy received the final marshmallow. Child's Play Jeremy was the second contestant to compete in the challenge, after Jennifer. He spun the wheel and landed on Extreme Tricycling, where he had to ride a highly-motorized tricycle through an extreme crash course. Completing the course still on the bike and with the bike intact would win him Invincibility. He managed to survive most of the course, but on the final U-turn, he lost his grip on the handlebar due to his hands being so sweaty, and he spun out and landed in the water, thus losing the challenge. At the Bonfire that night, he and Tim were in the bottom two, with Jeremy receiving the final marshmallow. Wawanakwa Gone Wild! 2 For the Animal Safari, Jeremy had to catch a crab. He found a bucket in the old Boathouse, and decided that it would be sufficient. Jeremy eventually found one on the beach just as Violet and Matthew approached him, both having caught their animals already. They offered to help him out, and just as he said it would be easy enough to do on his own, the crab dashed up to him and pinched him on the shin. He nearly crashed into Matthew and Violet recoiling from the pain, and quickly changed his mind and accepted the offer. Matthew distracted the crab by luring it close to him, making it think it could pinch him, keeping him distracted from Jeremy, behind him with the bucket. He easily swiped it up, and the three of them ran back to the wooden cage, arriving at the same time as Jennifer with her lobster. Mark opened the door for them, and Jennifer managed to reach the cage first and toss her animal in, with Jeremy being the last to toss his in. He thought that it was over for him, until Chris revealed that Isaiah had completely failed to capture his animal altogether. At the Bonfire, sure enough, it came down to Jeremy and Isaiah, with Jeremy receiving the final marshmallow. However, while Isaiah was eliminated, Jeremy faced another harsh punishment, as was the penalty for being the last to bring in his animal: Sleeping in the old Boathouse for one week. Stranded At breakfast that morning, the other five campers noted how Jeremy was horribly disheveled from sleeping in the Boathouse for a week; wild, frizzled hair, dangling arms, and bloodshot eyes. On top of all of that, he walked in a lumbering manner and talked in babbling nonsense. When Peter sarcastically asked how he liked sleeping in the Boathouse, Jeremy screamed that they were coming to get him. Matthew, Mark, and Violet all tried to help him, but he threw himself to the floor, spasming and twitching wildly, continuing to rant about something darting around in the Boathouse all week. Matthew and Mark helped him to his feet just as Chris entered and gave them their next challenge: A simple fishing trip, with two teams of three competing against each other. Jeremy was put on Team Two with Violet and Mark, and Team One was Matthew, Peter, and Jennifer. Jeremy remained in his catatonic state for most of the trip. However, about two hours into the challenge and with neither team bringing in a single fish, a storm started approaching. Soon, it was a wild hurricane that left both teams shipwrecked on an unknown island. During the storm, Jeremy was thrown aside by a wave and slammed his head into a table, knocking him out cold. After Violet and Mark woke up and realized where they were, Violet woke up Jeremy and helped him out of the cabin, only for him to fall several feet to the sand below after missing his step off the boat, getting hurt once again. Eventually, Mark and Violet had to help carry Jeremy during the entire trek inland towards the center of the island, hoping to find some civilization. They eventually walked into a cave, only to discover a skeleton and then hear a massive roar. Mark tried to get Jeremy to walk on his own, but he was still zoned out, and Mark had to carry him off. Eventually, they ran into more trouble in the form of a giant pink snake. Once again, Jeremy was barely awake to do anything, and while Mark and Violet ran towards a tall tree, the snake approached him dangerously. Violet had to yank him away powerfully and carry him up the tree. At that point, Violet started to lose her patience with Jeremy, stating that if he wasn't more alert, he could get them killed. Mark was still willing to defend him, but Violet was more determined to get him more awake before they encountered anything else. After a loud roar sounded and scared the snake away, they jumped out of the tree and ran for the beach. Mark had to sling Jeremy over his shoulder as they ran. They ran right out to Team One, standing next to the wreck of their boat, just as the creature came out of the woods: It was just Chef, wearing night-vision goggles to create green, monster-like eyes. Chris then appeared in a helicopter overhead and revealed that it was just a survival challenge, which Team One had just won. Thus, all three of them had Invincibility, and Mark, Violet, and Jeremy were up for elimination. It was Mark and Jeremy in the bottom two that night, and Jeremy saw his last Bonfire. Still in a dazed stupor, Jeremy had to be carried off to the Boat of Losers by Chef. Season Finale Jeremy, along with everyone else except John, supported Matthew to win. At the end of the episode, he, along with Mark, Daniel, and Tim, picked up Chris and threw him into a mud puddle as their revenge. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island After the challenge started, Jeremy teamed up with Mark, Violet, and Mark to find the case. They were the first group to find it hidden in the bear cave. Mark managed to retrieve it from behind the bear, and they ran off into the woods with it. Eventually, Daniel, Jennifer, Samantha, and Madison managed to steal it from them and ran off. They eventually encountered John, who had the case in his possession. After Mark found a vine that could be used to snare John's foot, Jeremy was the one who tied it and slung it over a nearby branch. When John's left foot stepped in it, Jeremy jumped down and pulled John up, hanging him upside-down by his ankle. After they tied the vine down and left John hanging, they took the case and left. They eventually lost it again when Rachael tripped on a rock and dropped the case into a river, where it fell off a waterfall. They ran down to the bottom of the waterfall and searched frantically, but found no trace of the case. After this, they decided to return to camp. They arrived just in time to see Daniel fire his spear gun at the helicopter, knocking the case back down to earth. They all tried to catch it, but it bounced off James's head and bounced towards the main lodge. All four of them ran inside just before the helicopter and ATV crashed into it simultaneously. This 13-way-tie allowed them all to return for the next season. Total Drama Action: Second Season The Castmates While the castmates were unpacking in their trailers, Mark and Jeremy quickly solidified an obvious friendship, and both made fun of Daniel's egotistical attitude. The REALLY Wild West When Violet and Jennifer were assigned to pick teams, and Violet got first pick, she chose Jeremy. He was not one of the three who participated in the challenge, but his team eventually won anyway. Medieval Capture The Flag When the entire team (except for John and Josh) headed out into the forest to find the Producers' flag, Jeremy was with Daniel and Mark when he was the first member of the team to be tagged, as Jennifer ran up behind him and tagged him out. Thus, he was out for the rest of the challenge, and his team eventually lost. At the ceremony, it came down to him and Josh, who had served as the flag guard for the Directors. Chris pointed out how both of them were strong candidates for elimination, as Josh failed to guard the flag well and Jeremy was the first member of his team eliminated. However, the final Award went to Josh, and Jeremy was eliminated. TDA Aftermath Jeremy was the first special guest called onto the stage and interviewed by Isaiah. During the interview, Isaiah pointed out how both of them were eliminated back-to-back in both seasons now, with Jeremy lasting one episode longer than Isaiah. He also asked Jeremy about his elimination and how he felt about how Josh, who was spared in the week he was sent home, but was voted off the very next week. Jeremy was more upset for Josh, feeling that he deserved a second chance and also believing that he was more popular than Jeremy himself. In the "Truth or Trapdoor" segment, Jeremy was the second one called up. Every single question Isaiah asked him, Jeremy answered it correctly and honestly, his refusal to lie noticeably annoying Isaiah. Only when Jeremy said that he was sorry to spoil Isaiah's fun did he fall in. Trivia *Jeremy is based mostly on Trent for his look, hair style, and his laid-back, casual personality. *Jeremy is one of 14 contestants to compete in 2 seasons (TDI and TDA), the others being Lauren, James, Jessica, Suzie, Nicole, Samantha, Matthew, Josh, Ruth, Tim, Luke, Jennifer, and Daniel. **He is the lowest-ranking contestant in TDA to be in 2 seasons. **He is also the lowest-ranking contestant in TDA to not be in TDWT. **He is one of only 3 two-season participants to be the first person eliminated from his team, the others being Lauren and James. ***He is the only one in this category who competed in TDA. *Jeremy is the only member of Matthew's Alliance to never be in a relationship. *Jeremy is the only member of Matthew's Alliance to not be in TDWT. *Jeremy is the only member of Matthew's Alliance to never appear in every episode of at least one season. *Jeremy has often been the first for a few things in the series. **He was the very first contestant to appear in TDI. **He was the first to be chosen in the team selection in TDA. **He was the first member of his team eliminated in TDA. ***Jeremy is also the last two-season participant to be the first person eliminated from his team, the first two being Lauren and James in TDI. ***He is also the only male in this category who competed in TDA. *Excluding Peter, Jeremy has gone the longest out of the original 22 without competing, as he was eliminated in the second episode of TDA and has not competed since. *Jeremy has been in the bottom two more consecutive times than any other contestant in the series; he was in the bottom two four times in a row in the last four Bonfire ceremonies that he attended in TDI.